


Let it Snow!

by Catcat85



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee Potluck Big Bang Drabble December, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet at a toy store under bad circumstances. Kurt walked away being angry at Blaine. After being stranded at the airport due to snow, they go on a road trip to get home to their families for Christmas. The road trip in the snow might just be the holiday magic they need to bring their hearts together.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Let it Snow!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story written as a Christmas one-shot before I decided to participate in the Klaine Advent 2019. I wanted to continue writing in the Only One verse for the Advent, so I put this story aside. I saw the prompt for the Glee Potluck Big Bang this morning and since today's prompt is SNOW, I figured this story fits. Hope you enjoy and thank you always for reading my stories and leaving comments.

As much as Kurt loves shopping, he detests shopping during the holidays at department stores. The stores are crowded, and angry holiday shoppers are ruthless. They would do anything to get that special deal or discount on an item they don’t actually need. Kurt usually does his holiday shopping online to avoid having to deal with ruthless holiday shoppers. Which is why, he’s scowling as he walks into FAO Schwarz. He had promised his nephew, Christopher, that he would buy him the Botley the Coding Robot for Christmas this year. The five-year-old boy had asked Kurt to buy the toy for him during a Thanksgiving Skype call. Another holiday that Kurt missed this year. His startup company has been taking off since he launched it back in January. The downside of running your own business is that you don’t really have any time off. Kurt had missed Chris’s 5th birthday, family summer vacation, his father’s birthday, and Thanksgiving this year. He feels guilty for missing out on a lot of family time, but this is his dream. His own jewelry brand. 

After selling the pieces on Etsy while working a 9 to 5 job at a publishing house, proof reading manuscripts for 4 years, Kurt finally took the plunge and started his own business. His dad helped him with a startup money for office space, hiring an assistant, and other operational costs. Kurt found a factory that can make his designs come to life in highest quality. He signed a contract with the factory, made his own website and his business was up and running. In the beginning, Kurt worked with a lot of online influencers to promote his jewelry pieces. He slowly but gradually gained followers on social media and started selling about 200 pieces a month. His big break came when Emma Stone wore one of his gold medallion necklaces to a movie premiere and told the interviewer she’s wearing a necklace that she bought with her own money because she loves the design so much and said it’s from Sparrow Jewelry. His website crashed that night from a flood of visitors trying to buy that same necklace. Business has taken off from that point, and 8 months after he started his company, Kurt became a multi-millionaire. Kurt had to hire more people to keep up with the orders and respond to customer questions online and via phone. He was able to pay back his father for the money he borrowed within 6 months. He’s proud of that fact, and he works hard to become successful. But he pays the price of missing out on family time. 

So, Kurt is trying to make up for the lost time. He is coming home for Christmas. He’s buying everyone in his family a nice gift. He got his father and Carole tickets for a two-week Mediterranean cruise to the Greek Islands. He got Finn a new drum set. He booked Rachel a spa weekend at the Ritz in New York. Kurt figured Rachel could use a relaxing weekend away from home after Kurt had bought Finn a new drum set. He knows his brother would be playing it nonstop, sure to drive his wife crazy. The only person Kurt hasn’t bought a gift for is his nephew. And it’s not because Kurt had forgotten. Right after he got off the Skype call with Chris, Kurt immediately went online to order the toy, but it was sold out. He checked multiple websites – Amazon, Ebay, you name it. That silly toy was sold out everywhere. Kurt had his assistant scouring the Internet for the toy every day so that he could purchase it as soon as it became available. There were people reselling it on Ebay for quadruple the amount of an original retail price, but Kurt didn’t want to give in and pay his hard-earned money to those people who bought the toy only to make ridiculous amount of profit from desperate parents. He loves his nephew, but it’s about the principles.  
Now, it is the day before he is flying back home for Christmas. It is also three days before Christmas, so the stores are packed with last minute shoppers. His assistant had found out this morning that FAQ Schwarz has just received new stock of Botley the Coding Robot. They currently have 83 in stock. Due to the popularity of the toy, they are not allowing anyone to put it on hold. They can only be purchased at the store. As soon as Kara told him about this, Kurt grabbed his coat and wallet to run out of the office to head to Rockefeller Plaza where the store is located. 

Kurt pushes his way through shoppers to get to the aisle where the Botley robots are displayed. He sees the toy on a shelf and rushes over to grab it. As soon as he grabs the toy, another hand grabs it at the same time. Kurt pulls the toy towards him, but the other person pulls it back.

“This is mine.” Kurt says before he looks over at the person who hasn’t let go of the toy.

The man is handsome. Ok, fine. He’s more than handsome. He looks like a 30’s movie star with his hair gelled back and a bowtie with a slim fitted suit he’s wearing. 

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure, it’s not _yours_ until you go to the cash register and pays for it.” Clark Gable responds with a smirk. 

_Damn it! He’s already giving the guy a nickname in his head. Don’t fall for a pretty face, who’s trying to ruin your beloved nephew’s Christmas._

“Well, I grabbed it first; so, ergo…” Kurt pulls the toy towards him.

Clark Gable keeps a strong hold of the toy. “If you had grabbed it first, the toy would be in your hands and I wouldn’t have been able to grab it. Ergo…” He pulls the toy towards him.

As much as Kurt would love to continue this banter with the handsome stranger, he doesn’t have time for it. “Ok, you know what? I’m sure there are more in the back storage.” He says, but not letting go of the toy. 

Kurt flags down a staff member at the toy store. “Excuse me. Do you have another one of the Botley Robots in the back?”

The staff member shakes her head no. “No, sorry. We put all of our stock on the shelf this morning. This is the last one. These guys are popular this year.”

_Yeah, no kidding!_

Kurt then turns to the handsome man. “Well, tough luck for you then.” He tries to pull the toy towards him, but Clark Gable has a very strong hold.

“No. Tough luck for _you_.”

“It’s _mine!_ ” Kurt grits his teeth as he pulls the toy knocking into a few shoppers around him.

“I don’t think so!”

“Gentlemen!” The store staff interrupts them. “Please mind our other shoppers around you. If you are going to fight in our store, I am taking the toy back and I will sell it to another customer.” She forcefully pulls the toy from both men’s hands and holds the toy to her chest.

“You don’t understand. I _need_ this toy.” Kurt tells the woman. “I promised my nephew that I would get it for him for Christmas.” 

“And, I promised _my_ niece that I would get her this robot for Christmas.” Clark Gable also tells the woman desperately. His facial expression then changes to a smile. “What is your name, miss?”

“Jenny.”

Clark Gable gives her a charming smile. _That bastard! He’s trying to flirt with her._

“Jenny. My name is Blaine Anderson. It’s nice to meet you.” He holds his hand out for her to shake. 

_So, Clark Gable has a name. Blaine._

Jenny shakes Blaine’s hand with a shy smile.

“Did I forget to mention earlier that my brother is Cooper Anderson?” He then glances at Kurt before saying, “You know, the Oscar winning actor. And this toy I’m trying to buy is for his precious daughter, Amelia, my niece. Cooper would be so grateful if you let me buy this toy for his little girl. I’ll make sure he sends a personal thank you card to you.”

Kurt just hangs his mouth opened because he cannot believe this man. And it looks like Jenny is falling for it.

Jenny smiles. “Oh, that would be so nice! I love Cooper Anderson! His Oscar winning performance in Saving Grace made me cry.”

And that’s when Kurt knows he lost. 

Jenny hands the toy over to Blaine. “I hope your niece loves the gift. You are such a great uncle. Merry Christmas.”

“Thank you! I’ll make sure Cooper sends a thank you card to the store addressed to you.” Blaine replies. “Merry Christmas!”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “I cannot believe this!”

Blaine turns to Kurt with a smirk. “I am a lawyer. I know how to win.” 

“No. You are a snake, who uses your charm to slither your way into people’s minds to get your way.” Kurt spits out. “I cannot believe you used your brother’s celebrity status to bribe the sale associate. Why don’t you just offer to take her out, too, huh? I’m sure she would just _love_ to go out with you.”

“I would, if she were a man.” Blaine replies and Kurt snaps his head to look at Blaine. This, he did not see coming. 

“Oh.”

“So, you see she’s not really my type.” Blaine says and roams his eyes over Kurt’s body, making Kurt shifts uncomfortably. “But you are.”

“Because I’m a man?”

“No, because you’re gorgeous.” Blaine answers, making Kurt’s heart skips a beat. “And feisty. I like that.”

Kurt scoffs. 

“So, what do you say we get out of here and grab a cup of coffee?”

“You are unbelievable!” Kurt cringes. 

“I know.” Blaine smiles smugly. 

“That’s not a compliment!” Kurt replies getting angry. “You think you can walk into a room, and everyone would instantly like you? You think you’re so charming, with your old Hollywood hair and a thousand watts smile. Well, it’s not going to work on me!”

“But…”

“I’m not finished!” Kurt interrupts Blaine. “First, you _stole_ my gift, which was meant for my nephew. So, congratulations. You ruined a five-year-old boy’s Christmas. And then, you asked me out thinking I would go out with you after what you did? You are delusional!” 

“I am hopeful.” Blaine replies with a smile. _Gosh! Can this guy ever stop smiling?_

“I’m out of here.” Kurt says before turning around. “Have a nice Christmas!” He tells Blaine sarcastically before leaving the store. 

Now what was he going to do? He ran out of time to find another Botley Robot. He can just get another toy for Chris, but his nephew would be disappointed because it’s not the one he wanted. Kurt goes home feeling devastated. He really wanted to see the joy on Chris’ cute little round face when he opens his gift to see Botley the robot. Especially after missing the boy’s 5th birthday, Kurt really wanted to make up for it this Christmas. Maybe he will bring Chris with him to New York for a weekend and take him to the Museum of Natural History, ice skating, and other fun stuff they can do in the city. He’s sure Finn and Rachel would love a weekend alone without a kid for a change. He makes up his mind. This is what he will give Chris for Christmas. A fun weekend in New York with his favorite uncle. He just hopes Chris isn’t too disappointed. 

Kurt takes a cab to the airport early next morning. The snow is coming down hard, making the city looks like a snow globe. He hopes the weather doesn’t affect his flight. He’s excited to see his family and spend time with them. 

The universe really hates Kurt because his flight is canceled due to a snowstorm. To be fair, it’s not just his flight that got canceled. All the flights got canceled. No flight is taking off from JFK or LaGuardia today. It’s just Kurt’s luck that a snowstorm had to arrive the day he’s flying home to see his family. It’s bad enough that he didn’t get the gift his nephew wanted for Christmas, ruining the little boy’s Christmas. He’s also going to ruin his family’s Christmas because he’s stuck in New York and won’t see them for the holiday. _Stupid snow!_

Other passengers crowd around the check in counter trying to reschedule their flights for another day. Kurt thinks about what he should do. He can try to reschedule his ticket on a flight that goes out tomorrow, which is already Christmas Eve. But he can’t be sure if the flights would even take off tomorrow due to weather conditions. He can take a train, but he would have to head over to Penn Station to get on the train that goes to Ohio. It stops at Cleveland Lakefront Station, which is 2 hours away from Lima, so he would need to get a rental car to drive 2 hours to get home after travelling 11 hours on the train. Or he can just drive home from here. It’s a less than a 10-hour drive, so if he hurries, he would be home by dinner time. 

Kurt grabs his luggage and hurries out of the airport to the car rental area. It looks like he’s not the only one who came up with an idea of driving instead of waiting for another flight because the car rental counters are packed with stranded travelers trying to get a rental car. He sighs as he waits in line, trying to be patient. Kurt is going to get home today, come hell or high water. Well, in this case, come hell or high snow.

After waiting about 30 minutes in line, it’s finally his turn. He smiles as he approaches the counter.

“Hi!”

“Hi.” Sales associate gives him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Sir but we don’t have any more cars available.” He then looks back at the line of customers waiting behind Kurt. “Sorry, everyone! We are all out of cars.”

“What?!” Kurt yells frustrated. This cannot be happening. Other customers start to complain at the same time.

“We are doing the best we can to work with our other locations in the city to try to get the cars sent over here, but it’s going to take a few hours and even then we can’t guarantee anything because everyone is trying to get home for the holidays.” The sales associate apologizes to the customers. 

Kurt puts his head in his hands on the counter. His bad luck streak doesn’t seem to end. Just then, he hears a familiar voice and name. 

“Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson. There’s a car reserved for me.” Blaine tells the associate, and of course he’s _smiling_.

Kurt smirks waiting to see the smile wiped from Blaine’s face when the associate tells him that all the cars are gone. But to Kurt’s horror and surprise, the associate smiles at Blaine and pulls out a car key from a drawer.

“Here you go, Mr. Anderson.” He hands the keys to Blaine. “I just need your signature on the pad here.”

This is when Kurt loses it.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” He walks over to where Blaine is standing, and the jerk who gets everything handed to smile so widely at Kurt, that the corners of his eyes crinkled. 

“You. We meet again. I should have known when it started to snow this morning that it’s going to be my lucky day.” Blaine tells Kurt.

“No! I’m not talking to you!” Kurt tells Blaine before turning to the associate. 

“You just told me and other stranded travelers you have no more cars available to rent out.” Kurt points to Blaine. “ Then, _he_ shows up, and you have a car waiting for him? I was next in line. That was supposed to be _my_ car. He didn’t even bother to wait in line like the rest of us.”

“In my defense, there was no line when I walked in.” Blaine defends himself.

“Shut up.” Kurt tells him before turning back to the associate and glaring at him.

“Actually, Sir. Mr. Anderson’s assistant had called yesterday evening to reserve a car for him. If you had reserved one ahead of time, we would have saved a car for you as well.”

“How was I supposed to know that all the flights were going to be canceled this morning? I wasn’t planning on driving to Lima.” Kurt replies, feeling beyond frustrated. He just wants to get home and sees his family whom he hasn’t seen since last Christmas. Is that too much to ask?

“Lima, Ohio?” Blaine asks him curiously. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes.” Kurt replies sternly. 

“I’m going to Westerville. It’s only an hour and a half away from Lima. I can drive you.” Blaine offers with yet another bright smile that can power the entire Time Square. 

Kurt narrows his eyes at Blaine. “I’m not getting in a car with you, jerk.” Kurt rolls his eyes. “Why are you even offering to help me? Isn’t there a child somewhere whose Christmas gift you want to steal?”

“Ok, look…” Blaine pauses. “I never got your name.”

Kurt just stares at Blaine instead of telling him his name.

Blaine sighs. “Fine. Blue Eyes. I know we got off on a wrong foot when we first met but let me make it up to you. I know I already ruined your nephew’s Christmas, but he would be more disappointed if his favorite uncle couldn’t make it home to spend time with him.”

_Damn Blaine and his charm. Damn snow for putting him in this situation. And damn his stupid heart for skipping a beat whenever Blaine would smile at him._

Kurt has a decision to make. He can be prideful and not accept Blaine’s offer, but stuck in the city alone for Christmas being snowed in. Or he can accept Blaine’s offer and get home to see his family. 

“Ok.” Kurt nods, making Blaine smile. “But I’m not chipping in for gas.” He tells Blaine as he pulls his luggage and walks out to the garage where the rental car is waiting. Blaine follows him. “And you’re paying for my food and road trip snacks.” 

“What kind of gentleman would I be, if I let you pay for food on a first date?” Blaine replies.

Kurt turns to look at Blaine. “This is _not_ a date.” 

Blaine chuckles as they get into the rental car. “Whatever you say, Blue Eyes.”

Kurt curses his treacherous heart for fluttering uncontrollably in his chest at hearing Blaine’s term of endearment for him. He cannot be falling for this man.

Kurt is falling for this man.

This annoyingly happy, devastatingly handsome, Christmas gift stealing jerk, who also happens to have a voice of an angel. They are 4 hours into the drive and Blaine had made his charming way into Kurt’s heart with every laugh, every song he sang, and every word he had spoken. Blaine shared personal information about himself in hopes of getting to know Kurt. Kurt tried to ignore Blaine at first, but Blaine wore him down eventually. Kurt finds himself sharing stories of his childhood and his family to Blaine, something he rarely do with people he just met. 

“So, were you always planning on driving home for the holiday?” Kurt asks as he looks out the window of a passenger seat at patches of snow on the side of the highway.

“No, I was supposed to fly home.” Blaine answers.

Kurt turns to look at Blaine. “Then, how come your assistant had reserved a rental car for you at JFK?”

Blaine smiles. “My assistant is very good at her job. She checked the weather ahead of time and booked a rental car for me just in case my flight gets canceled.” 

“Must be nice.” Kurt mutters under his breath. 

“It worked out for you, too right?” Blaine asks glancing over at Kurt. “We’re both getting home to see our families for Christmas. Snow can’t stop us.”

Kurt gives Blaine a small smile before leaning his head against the window. Maybe getting stranded at the airport because of snow wasn’t so bad after all.

They stopped for lunch and bathroom break somewhere in Pennsylvania. They decided on Starbucks for something quick and healthy. Kurt finishes his protein box as fast as he could. He wants to get home as soon as possible. He doesn’t want them delaying their trip by taking a leisure lunch. Blaine had already finished his sandwich and told him that he was going to use the restroom. He’s probably already waiting for Kurt at the car.

Kurt hurries over to the rental car expecting to find Blaine waiting in the car, but the man is nowhere to be found. Kurt doesn’t have the car keys, so he now has to wait for Blaine standing out in the cold with flurries of snow falling over his head. Just when Kurt was warming up to Blaine, the man does something like this to get on Kurt’s nerve. After 10 more minutes of Kurt waiting in the freezing cold, Blaine walks over to the car holding a Target bag in his hand.

“You went shopping?!” Kurt yells. 

Blaine _smiles_. “Yes. Last minute gift.”

Kurt hangs his mouth opened. “I can’t believe you. I’ve been waiting out here freezing my ass off. You could have told me you were going into Target to shop.”

They both get in the car and Kurt immediately reaches forward to turn on the heater. 

“Would you have let me shop if I had told you I was going to?” Blaine asks as he begins to drive.

“No.” Kurt answers. “I don’t know about you, but I would like to get home before dinner time.”

“Do you ever stop and smell the roses?” Blaine glances over at him. “It’s not always about the destination, you know. It’s about the journey.”

“I thought you were a lawyer, not a poet.” 

“I minored in English. I’m good with words.” Blaine answers and Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Come on, Blue Eyes! I thought you were having fun on this road trip in the snow. I recalled you even laughed and joked around with me not even an hour ago.” Blaine had learned Kurt’s name about an hour into their drive, but he continues to call Kurt, Blue Eyes. Mostly because he can tell that Kurt likes it. The corners of Kurt’s mouth turn upward into a small smile and the top of his cheeks turn a shade of pink whenever Blaine calls him that term of endearment. 

“I was, until you annoyed me.” Kurt replies. “You’re very good at that.”

Blaine just smiles softly as he continues to drive. Kurt is unlike any guy he’s ever met. Usually guys are trying too hard to impress Blaine, which in turn, causes Blaine to not have any interest in them. But Kurt... Kurt is entirely different. First of all, Kurt doesn’t seem to be impressed with Blaine. In fact, Kurt is annoyed by Blaine. Call him crazy, but Blaine finds that very endearing, and refreshing. Kurt is also a brilliant businessman. He’s a self-starter and owns a successful business. Blaine had learned about Kurt’s Jewelry company during their earlier conversation. From what Blaine could tell, Kurt has all the qualities he’s looking for in a partner. Not to mention, Kurt is _gorgeous!_ Kurt looks like he just walked out of a high fashion magazine, all lean and long legs with impeccable fashion sense and blue eyes that are mesmerizing. Just like the snow that is falling from the sky, Blaine is slowly but surely falling for Kurt. 

It was close to 4:30 by the time Blaine pulls up to the driveway of Kurt’s parents’ house in Lima. 

“Is this where you grew up?” Blaine asks Kurt as he looks up at the two-story white house.

“No. We moved here my junior year of high school. Thanks for the ride, Blaine.” Kurt answers before he gets out of the car.

Blaine follows him out. He opens the trunk and helps Kurt with his suitcase. “Thank you.” Kurt says before turning to leave. Blaine stops him with a hold on Kurt’s arm.

“Wait.” Blaine says and Kurt turns back around. “I have something for you.” Blaine holds out the Target bag for Kurt to take. 

Kurt tilts his head to the side and looks at Blaine with confusion, but he takes the bag Blaine offered. 

“Open it.” Blaine nods towards the bag.

Kurt opens the Target bag and pulls out the Botley the Coding Robot. “How…?” He looks back up at Blaine with surprised eyes.

Blaine smiles. “I got it at the Target in Pennsylvania when we stopped for lunch.”

“How did you know they would have it in stock?”

“I sent an email to my assistant and asked her to call every store that would carry the Botley robot between Manhattan and Lima to check stock before we left the city. She found it at the Target in PA. That’s why we stopped for lunch in that city.” Blaine answers with a little shrug.

“And they let her put this on hold? These little guys are selling like hotcakes.” Kurt is still in awe that Blaine had done this. 

“She had already purchased it over the phone. She has my credit card number.”

Kurt reaches for his wallet. “Let me pay you back.”

Blaine puts his hand on top of Kurt’s. “No. Please, Kurt. This is me making up to you for stealing your gift at FAO.”

“But, you already made up for that by driving me home for 10 hours. I didn’t chip in for gas or pay for my own food. I didn’t offer to drive, so you could rest for a bit. Your leg must be killing you.” Kurt replies feeling guilty for letting Blaine did all the driving and pay for everything on their road trip. But he was angry at Blaine when they started their trip. He felt like Blaine had everything handed to and things just works out for him. But through their conversations in the car ride, Kurt had learned that things haven’t always been rainbows and roses for Blaine. Blaine had to face homophobic bullies in junior high. He and his father had a fallen out when Blaine came out. They are just starting to rebuild their relationship in the past two years after his mother was diagnosed with cancer. Blaine had to work hard to get into law school even though his father has ties with the admission officer at Yale. They weren’t on speaking term at the time and Blaine wanted to get in on his own. Blaine also didn’t want to be in New Haven. He wanted to be in New York. He applied to Columbia and has been working his butt off to graduate and get hired at one of the prestigious law firms in the city.

After their 10-hour car ride in the snow listening to show tunes, top 40, and Christmas music, while learning about each other’s lives, Kurt can’t deny his feelings for Blaine any longer. What started out as annoyance and anger, now turned into warm and cozy feelings of wanting to wrap Blaine in his arms to protect him from all the bad things in this world. Kurt also wants to kiss Blaine and never let him go. 

“Don’t worry about it. I acted like a jerk at the toy store. I shouldn’t have done that. So, take this as my apology? I can’t let you walk away and not make amends.” Blaine asks pleadingly. 

Kurt smiles. “Ok.” 

They stand there staring at each other, not wanting to say goodbye. Kurt finally finds the courage and asks Blaine what he’s been wanting to.

“Can you do me one more favor?”

Blaine nods. “Anything.”

“Will you be my date to the New Year’s Eve party back in the city?” Kurt asks and a big smile stretches across Blaine’s handsome face. 

“Yes.”

Kurt smiles. “Great.” He takes out his business card from his wallet and hands it over to Blaine. “Call me.”

“I will.” Blaine replies before pulling Kurt in for a hug. “Merry Christmas, Blue Eyes.” He whispers, sending chills down Kurt’s body.

“Merry Christmas, Clark Gable.”

Blaine raises his eyebrow and smiles. “Clark Gable?”

“That’s what I’ve been calling you in my head since the moment we met.” Kurt replies as he walks up to the front door. “Drive safe.”

Kurt doesn’t see it, but Blaine happily does a fist pump in the air before he drives off in the snow.


End file.
